coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8923 (12th June 2016)
Plot Tim makes Craig help him pack up the mini-brewery before Sally gets home. Steve and Michelle continue to row; Michelle thinks she should be forgiven as she felt guilty for what she did, but he wasn't when he deserted her for months. Amy fears they're going to split up. Sean dumps Billy as he thinks he and Todd are having an affair, but regrets his hastiness when he admits to Michelle that he only saw them cuddle. Nick doesn't know whether to delete Carla's number from his phone. Leanne encourages him to look forward, not back. Izzy plans a day out with Gary and Jake as she's due in court tomorrow. Sean questions Billy on why Todd was hugging him. Billy's guilty look and lack of an explanation convince Sean that he was right all along. Amy hears Michelle complain that she can't talk to Steve with her around and thinks Michelle doesn't want her at the Rovers. Marion Logan asks Billy to conduct Callum's funeral. Billy pretends he doesn't know much about the case but feels terrible for lying. Todd is stunned when Sean tells him he's dumped Billy as he saw them canoodling. He breaks Billy's confidence and tells Sean about Lee. Anna agrees to make a fresh start with Izzy and she, Kevin and Jack accompany Izzy, Gary and Jake to the Red Rec. Finding Amy cuddling Eccles in the yard, Tracy asks her daughter to move back home if she feels unwanted at the Rovers. Amy thinks Tracy's just as bad and reminds her that she was always palming her off on Emily as a child. Nick takes Leanne for lunch at the bistro and makes an exhibition of himself by pointing out to other customers where they're being ripped off. Billy prepares to tell Sean about Lee and is surprised when Sean reveals that he's already heard it all from Todd. Billy assumes that Sean now knows about Sarah's murder confession but when he mentions Sarah, Sean becomes confused. Amy leaves the Rovers with her backpack after listening to Tracy, Steve and Michelle blaming each other for upsetting her. Realising she's missing, they search the street. Michelle stops her getting on a bus and forces her to come home. Sean realises that Billy is hiding more than a junkie brother and threatens to ask Sarah if he doesn't tell him the truth. Leanne refuses to intervene for Robert as Nick puts the customers off as she feels Nick is in the right. The beer bottles start exploding as Sally arrives back home from London. She's already dressed in her outfit for a patrons lunch at the Town Hall to mark the Queen's 90th birthday. Tim sends Craig outside to stall her but she goes in when she hears the corks popping. As Sally reacts with horror at the mess and stench in the conservatory, a beer keg explodes, soaking her in ale. Billy manages to convince Sean that he and Todd were giving Sarah advice over Bethany who is being bullied at school. Sean agrees not to spread it around. Billy promises he'll be honest from now on. Michelle is gutted when Tracy continues to scold her for Amy running away and Steve doesn't defend her. Sean doesn't understand why Billy keeps Lee's existence a secret. Billy admits he's afraid that people will lose confidence in him as a vicar if they know his brother is a druggie. Still burdened by secrets, Billy tells Sean that he's right and they should call it quits. Anna agrees to help Gary with Jake if Izzy goes to prison. Izzy reveals she hasn't told Owen about the charges as he wouldn't be able to help. As Sally fumes about the misuse of her conservatory, Sophie suggests she buys a summer house for the garden which Tim could use instead. Gary tries again to convince Izzy to change her plea. She feels she has to plead not guilty for Jake's sake. Billy tells Todd he's finished with Sean and admits he's fallen for someone else - him. For Sean's sake, Todd tells him to leave. Michelle packs her bags and goes to stay at Carla's flat, telling Steve their marriage is a sham. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Yard *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Red Rec Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 10th October 2016. *This was an hour-long episode shown at 7.30pm. *No episodes were shown on Friday 10th June due to ITV's coverage of the opening match of Euro 2016. *The role of the bus driver was uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Location recording for St. Mary's Church took place at the identically named church in Prestwich, Manchester while the scenes on the Red Rec were recorded in Longford Park, Stretford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy is shocked when Sean dumps him; Tracy accuses Steve and Michelle of making Amy feel unwanted; Leanne defends Nick from Robert when he makes a scene; and Sally finds her conservatory swimming in beer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,100,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes